Portable blowers have been a useful addition to landscaping and lawn maintenance tools for both professional landscapers and individual homeowners. Many of these blowers are large hand held blowers; however, the backpack blower provides a lighter and more portable alternative. Generally, backpack blowers are limited to include a single air suction intake side along with a single discharge port and a single air discharge nozzle to direct the flow of air and move debris. The conventional blower leaves the user with one unused hand, available for other use.
In order to further increase the productivity and decrease time of a person using the backpack blower, two separate blowers can be used together. A person can wear a backpack blower while carrying an additional handheld blower and operate a nozzle from each of the blowers one in each hand. However, for a person to carry two separate blowers at the same time and to coordinate their use can become a difficult task. Carrying two blowers can be heavy and it may be difficult to operate the two separate pieces of equipment at the same time.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and an apparatus that will provide a lightweight dual port twin handed blower, in order to decrease the amount of energy and time necessary to redistribute waste or other debris.